Good Girls and Bad Boys
by AngelBaby214
Summary: High School AU. At Paramount Academy, resident good girl Emma Swan hopes to keep up her stellar reputation. Her world is turned upside down when she meets Killian Jones, Emma's antithesis in everything. So she thinks. When thrown together, they have a lot to teach each other about life, love, and true happiness. Graphic from Tumblr (I give credit to the owner @onceuponastarbucks).
1. Chapter 1

Good Girls and Bad Boys

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! So, here I am with another AU! I'll admit, I love writing AUs, they're my favorite. I got inspired the other day listening to "Bad to the Bone" to write this. Get to the part with Tall Dark and Handsome, play it, and see what happens! I don't intend for this one to be too long, unless you like it and want me to extend it. Reviews are like chocolate, and I'm craving some! Enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

><p>Everyone knows that good girls and bad boys don't run the same circles. It's just frowned upon if they do.<p>

Emma Swan, resident Type A good girl of Paramount Academy, honored this rule religiously. Only the best and the brightest attended Paramount, and Emma's competition for senior class valedictorian was tight. Between Belle French, the bookworm, and David Nolan, future mechanical engineer and science genius, she had to keep her best foot forward just as she had done for the past three years. No problem.

"Hey Regina, wait up!" The "it" girl (alongside Emma, of course,) Regina Mills, casually strolled alongside Graham Humbert, everyone's favorite good-old boy in Storybrooke.

Everyone imagined that Emma and Graham would end up together someday, but the two of them were just the best of friends and nothing more. They had known each other since pre-school, always managing to sit on the swings at the same time or planning a secret mission to storm the jungle gym. They made a great pair, Emma and Graham.

"Hey Emma! We missed you the other day for movie night."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I got super busy trying to plan the big Back-to-School Bash for next weekend. It's going to be HUGE!" Emma, in the meanwhile, grabbed her phone from her purse and stopped the trio in the hall. "Wait! First day of senior year picture! Smile!" Emma snapped the picture of the three best friends and made sure to save it on her phone so she could print it out and start her memory book later.

"Hey, I think Jefferson just got here," Graham piped up. "I'm gonna go meet him. You coming?" Emma and Regina followed behind him and made their way to the front of the school and into the parking lot.

"Well, look who it is! The Swan Princess and Her Majesty, always a pleasure." Jefferson gave the two girls a hug and greeted Graham with a firm handshake. "What's up, Graham? Not like I didn't just see you yesterday or anything." The boys laughed.

"I'm going back inside, you guys. I'll catch up with you later!"

"Bye, Graham," the girls called in unison. Ah, this day was more perfect than Emma could have imagined. Senior year was supposed to be perfect, and it looked as though the day was exceeding her original expectations.

"Hey, Em, do you know where Belle is?"

"I just texted her, and she said she's on her way. You wanna wait for her? I mean, I don't mind, we don't have to be in class for another thirty minutes." Emma took a seat on a picnic bench in the grassy area reserved for seniors and smoothed out her uniform skirt as she did so. Oh, how nice it was to sit there!

"Sure! So, can you let me in on details about the big party next week?" Emma huffed at that but indulged her too-eager best friend.

"I _guess_. Well, it's strictly seniors since I am the one planning this whole thing, and I really don't want a bunch of ignorant freshman running around my house like wild animals or something. It's going to be very classy. Formal dresses, chandeliers, and a chocolate fountain so big it makes you sick just thinking about it!" Emma actually found it within her to laugh at that! As stressful as the party was to plan, it would be worth it when it was a success with her name stamped on it.

"You've got me so anxious about it already! You're going to help me pick out a dress, you know." The girls gushed over their plans of wardrobe and who would be in attendance.

"I'm sending invites at the end of this week. Do you mind helping me?" Emma fluttered her eyelashes as she does when she wants something, and Regina couldn't help but indulge her request, being her dearest friend.

"What are friends for? So long as I get in to this super-exclusive classy party." Emma slapped her shoulder playfully and laughed wholeheartedly. She and Regina really were the two best of friends. Brains and beauty blessed upon them both, they complimented each other where the other was weaker and highlighted each other's strengths, both of them being multi-talented. The Dynamic Duo, they liked to call themselves.

Some time had passed, and no sign of Belle. It seemed like only a second passed from the time Emma checked the time on her phone to when Regina tapped her and she looked back up to see a crowd of people surrounding one car. The girls moved closer to the scene to hopefully catch some of the action. All they could see was a black Mustang and a flurry of squealing hormonal teenage girls. Someone would think Elvis came back from the dead and entered the building.

Possibly one of the most tall, dark, and handsome young men steps out from that crowd. No boy ever made regulation khaki pants, a gray blazer, and blue and white striped tie look so good. Tie hanging loose around his neck, hair just messy enough, just enough scruff to call it attractive, this boy—man could be considered lethal to any and every teenage girl's ovaries, as much as they try to deny it.

"Emma, who is that?" She and Regina exchange gaping stares, admittedly for different reasons. Emma gives him a once-over and rolls her eyes at the younger girls begging for his number.

"No idea, but I really don't care."

"He's hot!"

"He looks like a sleaze-basket. I know his type, Regina. He's a bad boy, and I've got a bad feeling about him." She leans against a pillar and crosses her arms over her chest, utterly mortified at the behavior of the underclassmen girls not a hundred feet away from her.

"Well, you can stick to your vanilla men, babe. I'm going to get me a piece of Tall Dark and Handsome with or without you!"

"Have fun, but don't come crying to me when you've got your broken heart in your hands. I'll definitely say 'I told you so.'" Regina rolled her eyes and leaned on the column with Emma.

"Em, lighten up. I know you're stressed about the party, but maybe if you talk to the hot stuff over there, he can help you relieve some stress!" Regina nudged Emma's shoulder teasingly, and Emma pushed her off, scoffing at her remark.

"Oh, shut up! You're ridiculous!"

"What's your name, love?" Wait, when in the hell did _he_ get over there?! Emma had no clue, but it must have been in the midst of her groaning over the fangirls at ten o'clock and Regina making a sex joke.

"Who, me?" Emma didn't mean it to sound as harsh as it did, but he returned her question with a nod. "Well, I'm sure you won't remember all of their names in five minutes, so why does it matter?"

"Because you're the only one I'm giving my number to." The boy wrote his number on the inside of her arm. Killian: (207) 815-0205. "Name's Killian, by the way. Killian Jones. Give me a call sometime if you ever want to relieve some of your _stress_, love." Killian left the two girls with open-mouthed stares, once again with different intents.

"Emma, he gave you his number! Oh my god, this is so exciting!"

"What an arrogant, self-serving _asshole_! He loves the attention, dickhead." Their exclamations overlapped each other, and neither one heard the other. Emma was beyond pissed, to say the least.

"Stupid bas—" Emma tried to wipe the number off of her arm and sighed dramatically when she found that she couldn't. "Of course, he wrote it in permanent marker. Regina, can I _please_ borrow your cardigan? Professor Whale will kill me if I go to class with something on my arm that remotely resembles a tattoo." Regina took off her school cardigan and handed it to Emma.

"You're too good for your own sake sometimes, Emma. You're so lucky to have a friend like me, you know?" Emma laughed and gave Regina a hug.

"I know I am! I'll catch you later today, I guess!" Emma headed into the building and into her first class, Advanced Placement World History with Professor Whale. Professor Whale put her somewhere in the middle of the third row from the front, not too close and not too far away for her to see the note slides. The class began to fill up quickly, Jefferson and Belle joining her in this period. The tardy bell nearly rang, and, of all people, guess _who_ is saved by the bell?

"Well, Mr. Jones, you'll be sitting in the fourth row right behind Miss Swan back there." Oh, no. Her worst nightmare was coming true.

"Well, well. Fancy meeting you here, _Miss Swan_." Emma couldn't deny that the way he said her name sent a shiver or two down her spine, but this was not the time or place to be thinking about that.

"Hey, you do realize that this class is for _smart_ people?" Killian leaned in close so that he didn't have to talk too loudly as to draw attention to himself.

"Much as you may care to disagree, Swan, I am actually not an idiot." Emma turned around just enough to whisper a snarky remark.

"Right. I'm sure you had a 4.0 GPA at Sleaze-Basket Academy back wherever the hell you're from."

"You wound me, love. Boston, by the way." Emma groaned and turned back towards the front of the classroom. "What's the matter, love?"

"Don't call me 'love,' for one thing."

"Why not?"

"One: it's annoying. And two: you don't love me." She felt ready to hit him to shut him up but decided against it and turned to ignoring him.

"I don't find endearments annoying. They can be quite sweet. And you have no idea if I love you even a hair because you haven't gotten to know me. So, what do you say to getting to know each other better, Swan?" Emma swatted at him and groaned a lot louder than she intended.

"Miss Swan, is there a problem," Professor Whale asked as he looked at a quite frustrated Emma. She put on her best smile to answer him, just as she did with every professor.

"No problem at all, Professor Whale. There's just . . . this _fly_ that keeps buzzing in my ear." Thank God the classroom lights were off because Professor Whale didn't catch her pointed look at Killian behind her. "Flies can be so annoying if you don't smash them. Don't worry, Professor, I'll be fine." Professor Whale nodded back to her and continued his lecture on Greek civilization, the same lecture so rudely interrupted by the _fly_ in her ear. But she couldn't say she wasn't halfway grateful for it.

Jefferson would give her the notes she missed if she needed them, so it wasn't major that she missed the first few minutes of the lecture. Emma turned to her right and saw Jefferson give a sly tilt of his head and a wink at her, a gesture to which Emma rolled her eyes and halfway listened to the rest of the lesson, that is, when she wasn't thinking about the sheer irony that a good girl and a bad boy for once ran the same circle.

Around each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Good Girls and Bad Boys

**Author's Note: Hello, again! I come bearing another update for you! I'm really enjoying writing this story so far, but please tell me what you think so far! I'm anxious to hear your response!**

* * *

><p>The day went on fairly smoothly without the meddling of Sleaze-Basket Jones, and Emma proceeded to have a much better day. Her reprieve during free period was short-lived when someone called her name down the hall.<p>

"Is that you, Swan? Hey, wait up!" She would know that voice anywhere. Crap. Emma didn't have many options to keep him off her tail, so she took as many turns down the hall as she could till she made herself dizzy. Then, she remembered exactly where she could hide. Up the stairs and all the way at the end of the hall was an empty classroom, one that used to be her freshman Algebra class. The door, thankfully, was open, and she locked it behind her to be safe.

Emma must have lost him because the footsteps and his incessant shouting of her name stopped, and the entire floor became eerily silent. Well, the silence would help her think. _Okay, so I've got the food taken care of. Decorations, right. Gotta go after school—_

A clicking noise came from the door. Was someone trying to get in? In the dark, she couldn't see if anyone came in until they did, so she remained frozen in her place in the corner to keep her safe. The door opened with a creak. Emma immediately stiffened and prepared herself to either be severely reprimanded or jump the person who entered. Did anyone even come in? Emma couldn't hear footsteps, so maybe the person left, and she sighed too loudly in relief.

Mistake.

Someone tapped her shoulder, and she whipped her head around to find none other than Killian standing above her with a notebook in his hand.

"So we meet again, Swan." Emma stood up and pushed his shoulders.

"You're a bastard. Why do you keep following me? I should have known to suspect you might just be a sleaze-basket _and_ a psychopath. How did you even find me anyway? You probably knew where I was going the whole time and—"

Killian covered her mouth with his hand. "Emma, you left your agenda in World History. I was waiting to see you again so I could give it to you." From his other hand, he held out her purple agenda to her, possibly the most prized possession of hers other than her cell phone and car keys.

"Oh my god! I had been looking for it all day!" Emma leaned in to hug him but pulled back and composed. "I . . . um—thank you, Killian."

"My pleasure, Emma. You know, you can embrace me if you want, call me your savior. I wouldn't mind at all." With a wink, he gave her the spiral notebook, and she stuffed it in her purse. "Is purple your favorite color?"

"What?"

"I simply asked if purple was your favorite color. Your agenda is purple, you phone case is purple, even your scrunchie is purple, so I could only assume you like the color purple." Emma visibly relaxed and laughed off her embarrassing reaction.

"Oh! Yeah, purple's my favorite color. Sorry, that was really embarrassing!" Killian gave a chuckle.

"Quite alright, Swan. Mine's blue, if you were wondering. You know, if I happen to knock you off guard again, I'll be sure to catch you in my arms next time." Emma blinked at his innuendo, unamused.

"Very funny, Romeo. Do you wanna . . . umm . . . sit down?" Killian promptly took a seat in an empty desk and turned his to face Emma in hers. "This was the classroom my freshman math class was in. Of course, no one uses it anymore, so people sometimes just come to 205 to have a quiet study area. Sometimes people have sex in here and manage not to get caught, but I'm not supposed to know that. The only reason I do is from an awful run-in with Coach Sanders and Mrs. Quinn when I tried to come up here and study for my Calc test last year!" Killian laughed shamelessly at that humiliating experience for both the teachers and Emma, though he really shouldn't have. "It's not funny, dickhead. It was mortifying! I am scarred for _life_, don't you understand?!" Killian placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her the warmest and most genuine smile she had ever seen.

"I know, Emma. Your eyes, hopefully, have healed because they look even more beautiful in this light than usual." Emma smiled shyly and looked away. No one had ever complimented her so . . . well, sweetly and sincerely.

"You've actually looked into my eyes, Jones," she flirted and placed her head in her right arm and leaned into it, assessing Killian's expression.

"Of course, love. They're green with little flecks of hazel. I can't say I haven't looked at the rest of you, but I did take the time to notice your eyes when we first met." A comfortable silence washed over them, then something inside Emma snapped.

"Killian, we can't do this." She didn't quite stand up, but she did create some distance between herself and her suitor.

"Do what?" He reached out his hand to hopefully take hers, but no such luck.

"_This_. You and me. I—we—I'm sorry." Emma buried her head in her hands so Killian couldn't see her expression.

"Oh. I think I see what the problem is here. You're a good girl, I'm a bad boy. Stereotypical forbidden love. You have a reputation to uphold, as do I, but I'd rather not be the cause of your heartbreak and utter humiliation should yours be sullied." Emma lifted her head in surprise upon hearing his words. Her thoughts exactly.

"How did you know that?"

"You're something of an open book, Emma Swan. Much as we are different, we both want the same thing. To love and be loved. Love has been all too rare in your life, hasn't it?" More adamantly, he grasped her hand without her permission, and she gasped in shock, not fear. "Have you ever even been in love?" Emma took a deep breath before answering, and it took most of her courage to do so.

"No. I have never been in love." Killian released a long breath he didn't know he held and laced his fingers in hers.

"You're afraid. Afraid to talk, to reveal yourself, to trust me. I know it might be hard, but things will be much better off if you do." Oddly enough, she hadn't pulled her hand away. Somehow, his grip was comforting where she thought before it might be controlling.

"I guess you're used to people not trusting you."

"The 'bad-boy' thing, I suppose." Emma gave a small laugh to that, but her smile quickly faded at the mention of trust. "This may sound a little stupid, asking you to trust me, but I hope there is some possible way I can gain your faith in me. I'd do anything, Emma." Emma looked into his eyes for a hint of sincerity, which was more than present. She did believe him, mostly, but she tested his resolve to be certain.

"Why? Why me and not one of the ten thousand other girls screaming and falling at your feet?"

"Because they never captured my attention the way you did. You _didn't_ fall at my feet when we met, so I knew there was something different, something special about you. I want to get to know you better, Emma. We don't have to put any labels on anything now or ever. I just want to be your friend." Wow. He actually _wanted_ to be her friend. She almost blushed at his nervous admission but somehow managed to keep her flush under control for the moment. Killian Jones, the bad boy who drove a black Mustang and smoked cigarettes, actually had a soft side?! Unbelievable.

"Then I say let's make a deal, Mr. Jones. Since I'm _such_ a good girl, you can teach me to be bad. Well, not bad, but . . . adventurous, let's say. In return, I'll teach you to be a respectable young man, one that I _might_ just bring home to my parents one day. Do we have ourselves a deal?" Emma held out her hand for a handshake in question, and Killian smirked at her, shaking her hand.

"We do, indeed, Miss Swan. I like _adventurous_, I'll have you know." Emma rolled her eyes playfully at his innuendo.

"Oh, I'm sure you do. On that note, your first lesson will involve becoming my co-planner for the Back-to-School Bash I'm hosting next weekend. If you help me, I'll be sure to give you an invitation, _possibly_ as my date. I have to go to the party store to get some decorations, and I'd like to take you with me." Emma stood up and offered her hand to Killian's, who took it with great care and lifted himself from the chair.

"If I may also give you a lesson, Emma. I'll go with you, but we go in my car. As cute as your yellow Bug is, part of hanging out with a bad boy is riding in style. Shall we?" Emma looped her arm through Killian's, and, together, the unlikely pair left the school grounds.

_Together._

Emma began to like the sound of that.


	3. Chapter 3

Good Girls and Bad Boys

**Author's Note: Back again! For those of you who came to this story for Outlaw Queen, this chapter is for you! I'll try to rotate POV as much as possible to give our girls equal time with their men, though this was a predominantly Captain Swan idea. Originally, I thought someone different would be Emma's best friend, but I changed it last minute because I love Outlaw Queen so much! Anyway, please review and let me know your thoughts! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>If there's one thing anyone knows about Regina Mills, she loves her power. She never knew a time when she wasn't in control and had all the power to herself, so she had grown accustomed to it. In school, growing up as the "it" girl meant certain expectations lay on her. For one thing, boys beneath her status were strictly off-limits. Why would a woman who reigned over everything stoop down to find love beneath her when she could have what she wanted at the top?<p>

Power had always been her motivation behind everything. Once at a junior high party, she kissed one of her friend's boyfriends out of spite and jealousy that his affections weren't directed at her. Regina realized then that she needed an equal, someone she could sneak and connive with that wouldn't try to take away her reign as Queen Bee.

Thankfully that next year, she befriended Emma.

Regina _hated _Emma at first; she was a goody two-shoes too much for her own sake. They say two people with a common goal can accomplish a lot, but two people with a common enemy can accomplish more. Thus, this began the total destruction of slumber parties and braiding hair. The girls dubbed this as Mission: Welcome to High School, Bitches, and it all started with the snobby Ruby Lucas.

Dark time were those, indeed. Emma condoned Regina's power-hungry behavior but knew the end result in ending the competition for the top spot that rightfully belonged to Regina. Ruby had tormented Emma in grade school just because she caught the romantic attention of Graham and he asked Emma to the dance, not Ruby. Just a jealous, vindictive little bitch who needed to be set straight.

The issue with Ruby was nonexistent come the end of freshman year after a long, hell-raising war of words between the two queens after the spring formal. Thank God that was resolved, and Regina decided that maybe having a buddy alongside her for the ride wouldn't be so bad. So, Regina and Emma spent all that summer the best of friends and came to school the next year ruling as a team, a perfectly dynamic duo.

It would be weird giving her leadership to a new girl come the spring semester, but she would enjoy her days as queen while she still had them. And enjoy them she would while also scouting a new girl rightful enough to take her place. The junior girls weren't all that fantastic, but she did have her eye on a certain Mulan Chin, an unconventional choice for a new Queen Bee but certainly had Regina's desire for power and control, and Aurora Briar who might be worthy of Emma's position as co-ruler and international peacemaker. Regina would be making her list and checking it twice.

The tardy bell rang for the last period of the day to begin, and Emma had this last period off; meanwhile, Regina sat in English Lit bored as hell. She didn't hate English at all, but her professor, Mr. Barton, was draining what enthusiasm she had for the subject. Regina almost laid her head down and went to sleep when someone slipped an anonymous note onto her desk.

_"Someone's a little bored,"_ it read. Regina decided to write back to the unknown sender.

_"You and me both?" _Regina didn't have an idea of who to give the note to until someone behind her tapped her on the shoulder, and she looked into the most alluring pair of green eyes as the young man took the note from her.

_"I love this subject, but can I __**PLEASE**__ teach the class?! Name's Robin Locksley, by the way." _He passed the note back to her.

_"Regina Mills. And I'm sure you would do a much better job than Barton teaching this class!"_

_ "Ha ha! And I knew who you were, but I think everyone does."_

_ "Haven't seen you around before . . . Are you new?"_

_ "No, but I can understand why you wouldn't have noticed me. Kind of a wallflower."_

_ "I get it. You seem really sweet, a good boy. Unlike me."_

_ "You flatter me, Regina. Regina means 'queen,' so I guess they call you Her Majesty for a good reason. And you're not a bad girl, Regina. I've heard many stories about the evil and powerful Regina Mills, but, from this angle, 'evil' seems a bit of an overstatement. Bold and audacious, yes, but certainly not evil."_ Regina blushed at that. Boys don't usually compliment her personality, and a fluff to her aura from a sweet boy was just what she needed.

_"Being Her Majesty isn't all it's cut out to be, just so you know. Sometimes, I wish I could just take a back seat to it all and be . . . normal. Like you. You're the first normal person I've talked to that doesn't fear me or hate me."_ Robin sat back in his seat and smiled. Was _the_ Regina Mills taking a sort of interest in him?

_"I crave to be noticed. Not in a bad way, but I just wish people knew who I was sometimes."_ A lightbulb flickered on inside her head.

_ "Well, having friends in high places certainly helps."_ Regina was just about to pass the note back when Mr. Barton called her name.

"Miss Mills?" Her head popped up immediately, and she tried hard to conceal the fear in her eyes. Regina knew she hadn't been paying attention to the lesson and he wanted to ask her a question about it. "The answer to my question." She said nothing, and he sighed, reluctantly repeating the question. "Give me an example of something written in Middle English."

"Oh, that's easy. _The Canterbury Tales_. Geoffrey Chaucer."

"Impressive, Miss Mills. I imagine I wouldn't have had to repeat myself had you been paying attention. Continuing on in history . . ." Regina did a small victory dance in her seat and passed her note back to Robin.

_"I'm sure it does. You're actually quite the intellect, Regina, but would you like the notes you missed? Maybe I could help you study for the test on Wednesday?"_

_"I don't remember asking for a study buddy . . ."_

_ "You didn't."_

_ "Help me study, and you've got yourself a friend in a high place. Just don't get in my way . . ."_

_ "I wouldn't dream of it, Your Majesty."_

The bell rang, at last, and the day was finally over! Everyone packed up their belongings and headed out the door. Regina waited for Robin to get his things together before leaving the classroom.

"So, you are Robin Locksley?"

"Pleasure to meet you in the flesh, Your Majesty." He gave her a little bow, and Regina laughed lightheartedly at him.

"No need for the formalities, Robin! You only bow if you're a freshman talking to me." Robin picked up his backpack and started to walk towards the front of school but stopped to look back at Regina.

"May I walk you to your car, milady?" Regina reached for his extended arm and grasped his hand graciously. The pair chatted idly on the way to the parking lot, mainly over their shared love for literature, which shocked Robin.

"A queen must be well-educated, and I mean that in every sense of the word," she smirked and playfully bumped his shoulder. She was flirting on dangerous territory, but she honestly just was after carefree fun. Robin played along and teased her hair and grabbed her purse, running off with it, and she chased after him in a fury. "Locksley! When I catch you, you're going to be sorry!"

So she chased the object of her affection (did she just think that?) down and saw him run behind the math building. Oh, she would catch him if it was the last thing she did. The fence was a few hundred yards away, so he didn't have much elsewhere to run. Robin thought he had lost her as he hid behind a brick column, but his assumption was proven incorrect when his back was suddenly pushed against the brick behind him, and Regina's lilting voice teased him in his ear.

"Told you I'd catch you, Locksley."

"Well done, Regina. There aren't very many people who can keep up with me. I run track, you know." Regina kept him pinned against the wall until he reluctantly handed back her purse.

"I don't keep up with sports unless the boys are wearing tight pants or no shirts."

"Well, if you're a fan of sweaty male bodies, maybe you should come to a track meet sometime." She contemplated the thought. The attractiveness of sweaty guys depended on what activity they were participating in, but if she could maybe catch a glimpse of abs under that tank top when his feet pounded the pavement, it _might_ be worth it.

"You know, I just might." The flirty conversation between them was comfortable, shockingly, being that Robin was a good, wholesome kid with morals and Regina, well, wasn't. Honestly, she would have kissed him had the thought of what it might do to him not crossed her mind, so she settled on smoothing down his hair and wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead. Hopefully he would get the message. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, Robin?"

"That you will. Oh, here's my phone number in case you wanted to call me or text me about the notes or anything." He wrote his phone number on the back of her hand, and she smiled knowing he might just be interested in her. Before he bid her a farewell, he kissed her other hand and promised to be the finest study buddy he could be; she blushed.

Regina Mills was not one for blushing at romantic gestures, but that's what happened when purely chaste love came into her life for the very first time, and she liked it.

A lot.


End file.
